As mobile communications technologies develop rapidly, future telecom services are bound to vary and present various characteristics and complexity. Data services will take the place of voice services as the mainstream telecom services. The service servers and third-party applications are numerous. Services frequently interact and associate with each other to form a mesh structure.
In the industry, in an answer to the development trend of the broadband telecom service, each major vendor is promoting its own concept of a service delivery platform. At present, a technology and a framework are in urgent need to standardize the interaction mechanism between services, make services efficiently interact, simplify the sectors of creating and executing services, and make service operation more convenient.
In the prior art, the process of basic service routing is generally as follows: A service routing entity that receives a service request sends a service request to a home service routing entity of a service, and then the home service routing entity forwards the service request to the service requester, thereby completing service routing.
During the implementation of the basic service routing process, the inventor finds the following: The service routing entity that receives the service request must clearly know the home service routing entity of the service provider before the service request is routed to the service provider. In a self-organized networking manner, however, the home service routing entity of the service may exit the service overlay network. As such, by using the existing service routing method, the service request of the service requester may fail to be correctly routed to the service provider, resulting in service routing failure.